1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning and a method of plasma processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a magnetic recording medium or the like having good magnetic properties is disclosed in which a body to be processed including a magnetic material is processed using an oxidizing reaction gas, and then the oxidizing reaction gas is removed (see Patent Document 1, for example).